


Entertaining the Mage

by mojo72400



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: One day in Camp Campbell, Nerris was bored in her makeshift castle fort so she decides to call the campers so they can entertain her.





	Entertaining the Mage

One day in Camp Campbell, Nerris was bored in her makeshift castle fort so she decides to call the campers so they can entertain her.

Ered did skateboarding and motorcycle tricks and stunts, Neil made liquid nitrogen ice cream for Nerris and Nurf beat him up after doing it just for his own amusement. Nikki tamed wolves, Preston did a Shakespearean tragedy, Dolph painted her, Space Kid made a makeshift rocket to aid Nerris in her roleplaying and Max simply refused to entertain her because it's fucking stupid.

When it was Harrison aka her rival/best friend/secret crush's turn, she rebuffed him saying it's not real magic when he pulled a rabbit out of his hat which made him run away upset.

Feeling guilty, Nerris leaves her makeshift castle fort and go after him. When she found him watching the sunset while sitting at the dock, she sits next to him.

She tells Harrison, who already calmed down, “Look I'm sorry for saying that your magic isn't real, I'm just trying to hide the fact that I like you”.

“Like 'like like' me” He asks.

She nods in response.

He asks “Did you really like my magic trick”.

“Of course” she responded.

“Then I got one more magic trick for you” he said as he pulled a bouquet of flowers off his sleeve and gave it to her.

“Thanks” She said as she smelled the bouquet of flowers.

After a few minutes of silence, they both slowly leaned towards one another and shared a kiss.

When they broke off the kiss, Nerris says “Among all entertainers, you were the fucking best”.

“Thanks” said the illusionist.

Both of them watched the sunset at the dock while Nerris leans her head on Harrison's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if rushed


End file.
